Summer
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Sialan, aku ingin menjilatmu. / adult content alert! KatsuDeku


Midoriya menatap lantai kamar Bakugo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _Sejak kapan tangan Kacchan bermain-main didalam pakaiannya?_ – _ah,_ Midoriya sama sekali tidak ingat mengapa tubuhnya bisa menggeliat dalam pelukan Bakugo yang menguncinya dari belakang. Yang bisa Midoriya ingat, adalah ia datang kemari –ke kediaman keluarga Bakugo di hari ketiga musim panas –adalah untuk _menuntut ilmu lebih_ dari Bakugo yang memang unggul dalam beberapa mata pelajaran yang menjadi kelemahan Midoriya; ujian semester nyaris beberapa langkah di depan mata, sungguh suatu keajaiban bahwa Bakugo mau memberinya les privat secara cuma-cuma.

Yang Midoriya tahu, Bakugo tiba-tiba duduk di belakangnya kemudian perutnya dikunci telak oleh kaki-kaki Bakugo yang menyilang mengukung tubuhnya. Sebelum tangan Bakugo bermain lebih jauh, mereka terlibat kontak ciuman yang cukup lama dan memabukkan; ketika telinganya diterpa napas Bakugo yang terasa panas, Midoriya kian menggeliat dan memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya refleks meringkuk dan tenggelam di pelukan dada berkeringat milik pemuda dengan _quirk exploison_ itu; namun sayangnya tak bertahan lama, karena tubuh Midoriya dibaringkan di atas lantai dengan hati-hati lalu Bakugo datang menindih. Wajahnya merah.

Bakugo sendiri kesulitan mengontrol diri. Kejadian ini berawal dari hal sepele; ia berniat untuk merenggangkan badan dengan berdiri dan melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan, namun tanpa sengaja mata merahnya melirik pada tengkuk dan pundak Midoriya yang terbuka juga berkeringat dimakan panas; terlihat berkilau _lezat_ seolah minta dijilat, membuat Bakugo mematung dan terus melihat.

Tanpa sadar Bakugo mendekat dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk di belakang Midoriya; si hijau yang merasakan friksi dari kaki-kaki Bakugo yang mengunci perutnya menoleh ke belakang, sangat tidak sengaja menabrakkan bibir terbuka yang _akan_ bertanya dengan bibir terbuka yang _akan_ mencium –

Atau melumat, lidah Bakugo masuk dan bermain dalam hitungan detik hingga Midoriya hanya membatu saking bingung dan tidak mengerti, kemudian pasrah memejamkan mata dengan tangan meremat lengan baju Bakugo karena merasa _janggal_.

Lumatan dilepas. Wajah merah dan berkeringat Midoriya menyambutnya, jangan lupakan mata hijau besar yang kini sayu dengan tatapan penuh sirat tanya. Bakugo menarik napas kasar. Tangannya mulai menelusup diantara kaus Midoriya, mengusap amatir permukaan perut _khas remaja_ yang sedikit berotot sebelum kian naik dan memainkan pucuk dada yang terasa lembut dan pas di jempol; Midoriya refleks mendesah, tubuhnya menegang dan kepalanya jatuh di pundak Bakugo.

 _Ah, betapa seksi._ Kalimat itu berputar-putar dalam benak Bakugo; ia semakin semangat mengacak-acak Midoriya, tangan semakin nakal memanja si hijau hingga desah polos tidak lagi enggan keluar; ia mendekatkan bibir pada telinga pemuda yang diam-diam ia sayangi itu, memancing geliatan resah di detik selanjutnya dan tubuh si _submissive_ meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Bakugo benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia membaringkan Midoriya dengan hati-hati, _sesuatu terbangun dari tidurnya._

"Deku . ."

Mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan desah berat dan frustasi dari Bakugo, Midoriya menjepit pinggang teman masa kecilnya itu dengan kaki-kaki mengakangnya. Sesuatu dibagian selangkangan saling menabrak, punggung Midoriya melekung merasakan dahsyatnya panas dan stimulan yang mengirimkan berjuta kupu-kupu kedalam dirinya dalam waktu singkat. Bakugo kian tidak sabaran, dengan agak kaku pemuda itu menurunkan wajah dan mencium rambut Midoriya.

" _sialan,_ aku ingin menjilatmu."

 _Darimana kau mempelajari dirty talk seperti itu, Kacchan?_

" _angh –_ m-makan aku . ."

Aah, musim panas memang waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan langkah kedewasaan.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Maaf sebelumnya nyampah, ini hanya memberitahu saja, kalau akun _ichimacchan_ ini adalah akun pengganti dari akun author yang sebelumnya, yaitu _Ore Fubar._ Kalau ada pembaca yang menemukan kesamaan seperti salam penutup berupa [ _Danke, Tchüß! Ore_ ] di fanfic dengan penname pengarangnya Ore Fubar, itu sama dengan pemilik akun _ichimacchan_ ini, intinya dua akun itu milik saya semua hehe. Jadi jangan bingung ya, saya pindah akun gara-gara e-mail di blokir dan lupa password. Dah itu aja, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan selamat datang di akun saya yang baru ~

.

.

 _Danke, Tchüß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
